kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Genovese
Chris Genovese is a fictional character created by writer Mark Millar and artist John Romita, Jr. in the ''Kick-Ass'' comic book series. He wasthe main antagonist and the arch-enemy of Kick-Ass. He became the "superhero" Red Mist and later the super-villain The Motherfucker. Biography Origin Chris Genovese is first seen in a comic book store picking up comics and then leaving. He is then later seen reading a comic book while his Dad has a meeting with his men. Chris, on top of a building dressed in his very own superhero costume and calling himself Red Mist, watches from the rooftop as the cops are arresting some criminals he called in. As the Red Mist Later, Red Mist meets Kick-Ass for the first time in an alley and then shows him his car, "The Mistmobile." He also smokes, saying that it helps him gain confidence up against a big crowd and he later waves at some girls cheering for him and Kick-Ass. Then he and Kick-Ass see a building on fire and a lady says that her baby is in there. He then follows Kick-Ass into the building and when they find the lady's baby, it turns out to be a cat. The building begins to fall apart, leaving them trapped in the fire until the firefighters save them. He is later with Kick-Ass in the Mistmobile and after Kick-Ass told him about Hit-Girl and Big Daddy, he was mad that they were blackmailing them but they should still go to the meeting. Red Mist attends the meeting with Kick-Ass but when they get there, John Genovese and his men are there and Big Daddy is badly wounded and at that moment, Red Mist pulls out a gun and points it at Kick-Ass's head, saying, "This prick can't even help himself." Red Mist then hits Kick-Ass on the head with his gun, knocking him onto the ground and Hit-Girl reveals that Red Mist is really Chris Genovese, son of John Genovese. Red Mist then watches as his dad shoots Hit-Girl out of the window, saying it was "awesome." Fall of the Genovese family He then goes back to his penthouse with his dad and his men with Kick-Ass and Big Daddy as their prisoners. When they get back, Red Mist talks to a tied up Kick-Ass, saying that this was his plan and wanting to prove himself to his dad and also that he had been waiting to see him tortured. Red Mist watches Kick-Ass get tortured for a while, then leaves and comes back with his dad and a beaten up Big Daddy who then says everything he told Hit-Girl was a lie and that he wanted to give her an exciting life. He then tells John the code to his case which Red Mist opens and the case contains comic books that are worth a lot of money. Red Mist then leaves with his dad who tells his men to kill Kick-Ass and Big Daddy. Later, when John Genovese finds out that Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass are coming for them, he tells Chris to hide in his room but Chris, wanting to stay with his dad, tried to argue but then obeyed his father's order and hides in his room with a hand gun. When he hears several screams and noises, Chris is shaking and terrified until he hears Kick-Ass calling his name. Chris comes out of hiding and asks why he should be scared of "a guy with two sticks". He then points his gun at Kick-Ass, saying he has the upper hand until Kick-Ass knocks the gun out of his hand and knocks him out with one of his sticks. Chris remains unconscious for the rest of the fight and would later find out that his dad has been killed. Aftermath Six Months later, Chris has gone into hiding so that Hit-Girl won't find him and kill him but he would later find out his uncle Ralphie is taking over the family business. Chris later goes to his family's boat house where his mom has been staying and then scares her when he is sitting down in his Red Mist costume with a bottle of wine in one hand and a gun in the other. Chris tells his mom that he is picking up his comics and that nobody is going to hurt her and to stay in bed. When his mom asks him why he is wearing a costume, he tells her that things are changing and that criminals like his dad won't stand a chance against the threat and that his costume separates him from the other criminals out there. When Chris' mom says that his plan is insane and that the doctors said that he is still in shock after the events in the penthouse and that he needs to come home. Chris replies by saying if he goes home, Hit-Girl will kill him like she killed his father. He then has his two goons, Hood One and Hood Two, take his comic books and figurines to the Mist Mobile, and tells his mom that he is staying with some friends for now and that they're having cash problems. He then says that he is putting a gang together to avenge his dad's death and then go after his uncle Ralphie for taking the family business from him and saying he should be giving the orders now, not him. When Chris' mom says that he is going to get hurt, he tells her that he is a supervillain, and that he hurts other people. He then tells his mom that it is time for him to commit the first super-crime. Attempt as a criminal Chris is next seen at a store with the Hoods who are telling Chris the best first super-crime would have been to kill Kick-Ass and they say how it sucks Chris couldnt remember his real name or where he lived. Chris argues, saying that they were going to kill Kick-Ass at that time so he didn't think he would have to remember all that stuff about him. Chris then tells the Hoods that robbery is a good crime too, they get some cash and thanks to the security cameras their robbery will go on the Internet. Once they enter the store Hood One says he is nervous and Chris tells him that the people in the store should be nervous and once Chris walks up to the store owner who asked Chris and the Hood s if he has seen them on TV and Chris tells him not yet and then ask if the security camera is on and when the store owner says yes Chris points a X-M25 at the store owner and then says "You ready to become famous?". Chris then shoots and kills the store owner and tells his sons they're next but when the X-M25 didn't fire Hood Two tells him that the X-M25 needs 30 seconds to recharge and at that moment the store owners sons use this chance to capture Chris and the Hoods. Chris and the Hoods' begin to run away and at the same time Chris told the Hoods that they are his henchmen and to go back and fight the sons but the Hoods refuse because the sons are Asian and that they might know Kung Fu. Chris then tells the Hoods he will pay them five grand each but they still refuse and tell Chris he is on his own. The villians run in different directions and at that moment Chris bumps into Doctor Gravity and Insect-Man and at the same time the sons catch up and tell the heroes that Chris killed their father, Insect-Man then grabbed Chris to make sure he didn't run away while Chris told him to let go but one of the sons tackles Chris and pins down on the ground. Chris then begins to beg for mercy telling the sons that the whole thing was just a misunderstanding but the sons ignore his pleas and begin to beat him up until the cops arrived. Travels in the East Chris is then later seen at JFK Airport all beaten up and wearing glasses he is with his dad's police ally Vic Gigante who tells Chris he is lucky that the cops who picked him up were working for his uncle Ralphie and that he could have gotten a lot of years in jail for killing the store owner while Chris replies by saying he might as well be in jail since him and his uncle are sending him away. Vic tells Chris that he is being sent away in order to be safe since things are changing thanks to the Superheroes but Chris thinks he is being sent away so he can't do any harm, Chris then begins to complain about how no one sees him as his own criminal like his dad. Chris then opens his passport which contains many credit cards and tells Vic that he is going to use this money to travel the world like Bruce Wayne and pay ancient masters to teach him martial arts, learn a whole bunch of languages, build up some muscle, become a scientist and buy a whole bunch of gadgets. Chris then says he will return to New York to kill Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl and become the man his dad always wanted him to be, Chris then hugs Vic before leaving for Asia. Chris began his training in a Ninja Training School were he was trained by two teachers, Chris's training involved running through rivers with a log on his back, eating weird food and also climbing a mountain to retrieve a blue lotus but when Chris started to climb the mountain it is revealed that his two teachers are just teaching him useless stuff in order to gain more money from him. After Three months of training Chris's final test was to defeat a group of ninjas in front of the sensei, at first Chris was able to hit three ninjas but was then beaten down once all the ninjas attacked him with sticks. Chris told the ninjas to stop hitting him or he won't pay them, the sensei orders the ninjas to stop and he once again tried to get more money from Chris by telling him they can teach him more fighting skills for an extra five thousand dollars but Chris was on to them and told the sensei that he thought it would be cool to learn all these skills but he says it's just too hard and that he'll just hire a bodyguard to kill Kick-Ass and Hit Girl, Chris then leaves the school. A month later Chris is in Eastern Europe in a club wearing his Red Mist costume (with out his mask) drinking and getting high with the Two Hoods. The Hoods tell Chris that the video of him committing the first super-crime has gone worldwide and that a lot of kids are now following him on Twitter and are now making their own super-villain costumes and plan on joining him once he gets back to New York. The Hoods also say that they found the perfect bodyguard for him and tell him that she is Russian and is going to be expensive, at that very moment Chris tells the Hoods he remembers everything from the night that his dad's men tortured Kick-Ass, He said that getting high helped him remember Kick-Ass's secret Identity and he tells the Hoods that it's "Dave Lizewski". 'As The Motherfucker' Following his travels in Eastern Europe, he began enlisting others to join his super villian team over Twitter. His first act as leader when he returned to the U.S. was to kill the leader of superhero team Justice Forever, Colonel Stars. Red Mist changed his Twitter page name to The Motherfucker. Later, The Motherfucker and his gang go looking for Katie's house and on the way, The Motherfucker asked some kids where Katie lived and after they told him, they asked if Katie was a superhero but The Motherfucker s aid she "only fucks superheroes" and that is why they are going to hurt her. He then pulled out two guns and killed the kids, shocking three supervillians on his team. The Motherfucker told his team to tear the place apart and they started killing everyone they saw while the Motherfucker went into Katie's house and Katie's dad is killed by one of the supervillains. The Motherfucker told Katie to send a message to Kick-Ass but Katie said she doesn't even know who Kick-Ass is. The Motherfucker then punched Katie and raped her. After The Motherfucker and his team finish raping and beating Katie, they left the house and saw all the dead cops Mother Russia killed and then leave. Later, The Motherfucker is at his lair complaining about his pet Shark until his uncle Vic calls him and tells him that he will have to turn him in the next time he sees him. The Motherfucker then gets angry and hangs up the phone and says that Kick-Ass' father is in jail and they don't even know where Kick-Ass is until Mother Russia says he knows where Kick-Ass' father is. The Motherfucker hires some prisoners in jail to kill Kick-Ass' father. Later, at Dave's father's funeral, The Motherfucker sends his henchmen to blow up Dave's father's coffin and kidnap Kick-Ass but he is rescued by Hit-Girl. Battle of Times Square Later at Times Square, The Motherfucker sets off bombs to drive the cops away and then gets into costume and with his supervillian army, they start to destroy Times Square until he hears Kick-Ass call him and when he only sees Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, h e mocks them until he sees that they brought their own Superhero army with them. The Motherfucker and Kick-Ass begin to insult each other until Kick-Ass punches him in the face and th e battle begins. The Motherfucker gets beaten up by Kick-Ass and loses his mask but the cops show up and start to arrest everyone wearing a costume. The Motherfucker runs into a building being followed by Kick-Ass; he attacks him with paint buckets once he reaches the roof. Chris tells Kick-Ass that the cops are everywhere and they have to lay low but Kick-Ass wanted to sent Chris to jail for his crimes so he kicks him in the testicles and beats him up again. Chris then tells Kick-Ass he will pay him to let him go but Kick-Ass refuses and at that moment, Chris grabbed some nails and threw it at Kick-Ass' face but Dave hits him in the face with his stick and tells Chris to just die, knocking him off the building. Chris lands in an alley but is not dead. Chris begs Dave to call for help since he broke every bone in his body and he can't feel his legs. He tells Dave he won't tell anyone what happened and he won't cause him any more trouble. Chris is then found by the police and taken away to the hospital but when he sees Hit-Girl in a police car, he freaks out, thinking she is going to kill him but she yells to him, "It's your lucky day, asshole." Jail Six Months Have passed since the fight in Times Square & Chris is still recovering from his fight with Kick-Ass in the Hospital Wing. Chris's Arm & Legs are still broken & in the outside world he is hated by all. Chris gets a surprise visit from his Uncle Rocco who tell's Chris that he pulled some strings & that he will be out of jail i n one week, Chris is shocked & tell's his mom who came to visit him that everyone on twitter are all talking about killing him once he steps out of the hospital. Chris then asks his mom why do terrible things happen to him, The next day Chris is on his laptop watching an old X-men show, while the janitor sweeps the room up. The Janitor asks Chris why is he watching X-men since he was a Supervillian he should hate Superheroes, Chris explains to the Janitor that he wasn't always a Supervillian and that all his life he wanted to be a Superhero & when he was little he would always wear a Wolverine costume around the house. Chris then says he doesn't know why he became a Doctor Doom instead, The Janitor then tell's Chris that he & his brother used to be Superheroes but before they were they both used to work for his Dad, and tells Chris his brother's name was Sal aka Colonel Stars, at that moment Chris realizes that he's Lieutenant Stripes & before Chris could call for help Lieutenant Stripes tries to Suffocate him to death. Chris is able to hold on long enough for his mother to enter the room with a gun ( Not knowing that his own Mother was going to kill him herself) who shoots & kill's Lieutent Stripes. Chris's mom drops the to the ground & Chris just sits in his bed in shock. Release and Family Business Chris is finally released from jail after his Uncle Rocco pulled some strings to get him out. Chris attending his get out of jail party with all of his Uncle's men & Vic, but Chris isn't really enjoying the party. Rocco then tells him that they caught his mom and letting him decide what to do with her. Vic then gives Chris a new cell phone with a GPS so they can always know were he is and is then introduced to a pair of naked girl s and Vic tells him to have fun. The party is then ruined by Kick-Ass who sets off bombs in the building when he gets caught. After the party Chris is taken to a Meat House with his Uncle and his men were he is forced to beat up the guard who was in charge of s ecurity, Chris didn't want to do it but his uncle tells him that if he wants to be part of the family business he has to get his hands dirty. Chris then hits the guard one more time & tells him that he is sorry, when Chris see's his uncle take out a gold ice pick he asks him whats it for, Rocco tells him that its his main weapon & that he marks every kill on the handle (which is 98) He then tell's chris that Hit Girl is going to be 100 before he kills the guard. In Kick-Ass 3 To be added Death of The Mother Fucker In a battle with The Motherfucker, Kick-Ass breaks the skylight and the Motherfucker falls. Kick-Ass grabs his hand, but the Motherfucker refuses help, wanting to die and become an "Evil Jesus". He finally breaks free of his grip and falls into a shark tank. He then realizes he does not want to die, but it is too late. He Is pulled underwater by a shark and mauled. Personality Chris is a foul-mouthed, rude, vicious, sadistic, lazy, and overconfident individual. He exudes nothing but happiness whenever he sees or does something horrendous, and is unafraid to do evil any chance he gets, a trait probably inherited from his father. However, his laziness proved to be his downfall; when he sought to bring down Kick-Ass and his superhero team Justice Forever, he refused to train, and figured he could just hire a group of thugs to fight for him. Chris also has a narcissistic, warped, self-centered view of the world. During their final confrontation at Times Square, Kick Ass accused Chris of killing his father, and Chris logically pointed out that it was retribution for Kick Ass killing his own father. However, Kick Ass demanded to know how Chris could possibly justify raping his girlfriend Katie. Chris' warped response was to say that Katie wasn't really his girlfriend, and snidely said that he'd just been stalking Katie since the third grade - evading any personal responsibility for the carnage he'd caused. Six Month's after his fight with Kick-Ass Chris's personality begins to change, now that everyone in NYC want's him dead for all the crimes he committed Chris begins to regret his actions & also begins to wonder why did he turn into Supervillian while deep down he still wants to be a Superhero. Chris's personality is loosely based on Batman's Jason Todd whom turned on Batman and became the villian Red Hood. Skills and Abilities Abilities Chris has the abilities of a normal human being and since he was a spoiled rich kid, he never had to fight his own battles thanks to his bodyguards. But when he is alone and facing someone he always runs away unless he has a gun, and he has no experience in hand to hand combat, leaving him an easy target. The one special ability that he could arguably be said to possess is a shocking enthusiasm to actually kill people, with little or no provocation. Somewhere along the line Chris realized that supervillains rarely actually kill people in comic books, because the hero usually swoops in to save them in the nick of time - but this is the real world, not a scripted drama, and there is often nothing physically stopping a would-be real-life supervillain from killing people with basic firearms. As Chris grew into the Mother Fucker persona this realization soon made him drunk with power - to the point that he randomly gunned down a group of children in the street, simply because he realized he could. Before long this "enlightened intellect" worked against Chris, however, as even his criminal allies had the common sense to realize that random acts of wanton murder are simply counter-productive, drawing too much attention from the police in the long run. In particular, after the Mother Fucker's one day rampage in which he randomly gunned down children in the street, raped Katie, and his henchmen killed Katie's father and numerous police officers, Chris' own Uncle Vic told him bluntly over the phone that the mafia was cutting off all support and that Vic would try to turn Chris in the next time he saw him. Equipment Weapons *Red Mist's only weapon throughout the series is a handgun which he barely uses and in Kick-Ass 2, he carries around two handguns but he only uses them once to kill a group of children and during the fight with Kick-Ass, he loses his handguns, leaving him weaponless. Seen carrying a club with spikes in a Flash Back. *In the film, Red Mist carries a handgun like in the comics and he uses it to shoot Hit-Girl and later in the final battle of the film, when he wakes up after being knocked out by Kick-Ass, he grabs one of his dad's orange katana swords and plans on using it to kill Kick-Ass but by the time he reached his dad's office, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl fly away on a jet-pack. He had also used a few weapons in his fathers dojo with minor skill, primarily a staff and nunchucks, against Kick-Ass. Gallery Red Mist 001.jpg Kick-Ass 019.jpg Red Mist 002.jpg Red Mist 003.jpg Red Mist 004.jpg Kick-Ass 021.jpg Kick-Ass 028.jpg Hit Girl 04 15.jpg Tmf.png Clint-12-kickass-2.jpg Clint-15-kickass-2.jpg Clint-15-kickass-4.jpg KickAss2 7 TheGroup 022-1-0.jpg Kick-Ass 3 002 (2013) (c2c) (Monafekk-Empire) 010.jpg Kick-Ass 3 002 (2013) (c2c) (Monafekk-Empire) 013 - Copy.jpg Kick-Ass 3 002 (2013) (c2c) (Monafekk-Empire) 018.jpg Kick-Ass 3 002 (2013) (c2c) (Monafekk-Empire) 022.jpg In Other Media Film *''See: Chris D'Amico'' Trivia *The nickname "Red Mist" refers to uncontrollable anger or jealousy that clouds one's judgement. Category:Kick-Ass 2 (comic) characters Category:Kick-Ass (comic) characters Category:Villains Category:Kick-Ass 3 (comic) characters Category:Hit-Girl (comic) characters Category:Deceased characters